fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Zero Spade
For Zero's Edolas counterpart, see Zero King. Zero Spade (ゼロ・スペード Zero Supēdo) is a is a Day Dragon Slayer and a member of the Lamia Scale Guild and leader of Team Eternal. He is Also one of the Five Great Mages, the High Mage of Power. Appearance Zero is an is an average sized, muscular man with tan skin, black eyes, and spiky Black hair. He always wears a red beaded necklace and an orange hat with two blue smileys, one frowning and one smiling, and a string of red beads sitting above the rim. He also sported rather childish freckles and tended to make an incredulous facial expression by raising his left eyebrow. His Lamia Scale Guild member's stamp is located on his Back. An unknown fact is that he really is a 100 year old man that can keep his youthful looks thanks to his Genesis Magic Zero's outfit mainly consists of an open-front shirt until he received his Guilds member's stamp - afterwards, he stopped wearing anything over his upper body except when in winter. He wore black boots, black knee-length shorts with an eyelet-studded orange belt, and a blue pouch belted around his left leg. He also wore a short second belt with a large red "A" on the silver buckle over his right hip, but left it unfastened and threaded the free end along the back of his shorts. A dagger in a green sheath hung at his left hip. On Zero's left arm, he wore a watch and a red and white striped bracelet around his wrist, an orange elbow guard. He wore a red beaded necklace and an orange hat with two blue smileys, one frowning and one smiling, and a string of red beads sitting above the rim. Two long orange side straps hung down sides of his hat and met at a large medallion of a bull's skull with orange tassels. Personality Zero is an unusual type of person as he has two split personalities. He has a very laid back and lazy personality where he will only fight as a last resort, he tends to fall asleep through most things such as conversations and even through meals. Although when it comes to the Guild or his Friends he will become much more serious, should someone even mention trying to capture or kill any of his Guild mates he will lose his temper and injure if not kill the 'cocky idiot' as he likes to say. He is the type of person that can make friends with everyone, and, if not friendship, at least respect. He is also rather intelligent being able to come up with a strategic plan and improvise it in less than 16 seconds. He also has a Blood-Thirsty personality who kills as naturally as he breathes and enjoys battles to no end. He will slay even his own followers without hesitation, because they disobeyed him or simply ceased to please him. The sufferings he endured as a child caused him to hate the entire world but he doesn't seek revenge or anything like this, he simply hates and kills. He is arrogant and convinced of his own abilities and invulnerability almost to the point of megalomania though this is perhaps justified as he is shown to be a highly skilled fighter. he also hates to lose most of the time and is often seen as "twisted" by a large number of people out sized of the guild who survive his attack, He is also clever and knowledgeable; He knows what he needs, he knows how to use it and he rarely underestimates his opponents,when confronted to an opponent he admires, he may reveal his weaknesses to make things more interesting. this persona has no Honor. Other than that he is fanatical about food, he finds an all you can eat as a personal challenge all though he tends to go bonkers at anyone who dares disturb his 'meditation' which is his classification of eating, if a person tends to ignore him he likes to throw stuff at them to get there attention, from small things like twig's to larger things such as trees although he does not tend to understand how much it hurts as he has hardly ever been hit. All in all he tends to daze off at the sky and imagine different things, he likes to drink and have an all round laugh no matter what, his favourite food would be any kind of meat, whenever a he is on a mission and is attacked by an animal he would think of all the different ways to eat it. History Most of his past are currently unknown..... Synopsis 5 Mage's of High Magic arc Coming Soon... Magic and Abilities Day Dragon Slayer Magic: He is adept with his Dragon Slayer Magic and makes use of it in many different ways in combat. As with all Dragon Slayers, he can consume his respective element, with the exception of that which he has created, to replenish his energy reserves. Like Natsu, Gajeel, and Wendy, Zero was taught by a dragon to manipulate a particular element into his fighting style: in zero's case, the dragon Eclypse taught him how to use Day Dragon Slayer Magic. However, as the name implies, his Dragon Slayer Magic deals with Light/Day instead of fire, Metal or Wind. Like Wendy's Air Dragon Slayer magic Zero's Day Dragon Slayer Magic allows him to heal people from serious injuries to some extent, even those caused by a dragon, by using the solar energy from the sun as sort of medical Magic. His Magic also deals support effect, such as increasing attack and speed. *'Day Dragon's Roar' (日竜の咆哮 Nichi no Hōkō): Zero breathes a long line of solar energy/light that becomes a large ball of compressed light, which burns his opponent. Elemental Magic Specialist: Zero is known to be able to use Fire Magic, Wind Magic, and Gravity Magic. Expert Hand to Hand Combatant: Zero is a very proficient hand-to-hand combatant, possessing considerable masterful skill using it as his primary means of attack. He is equally lethal using punches and kicks as well as being highly unpredictable. His fighting technique is incredibly destructive, using his speed and reflexes to quickly take out his opponents. He is skilled enough to even hold his own against stronger opponents for short amounts of time. Immense Durability: Zero has conditioned himself to the point that he can endure blunt force trauma that would render most people unconscious or crippled with only minor damage, most evident from the fact that he can survive a fall from one of the top floors of a 300 story building without any noticeable injury. So far, the only injuries he has received to visibly draw blood has small to medium scratches on his arm and torso from the hands of a S-Class Mage. His tough conditioning has also been made of use regularly at the Guild, as he would use his hands for various chores like punching down nails. It has reached the point that he insisted not to be used as a tool. Immense Magical Power: Zero has immense Magical power. Zero can release his Magical energy into a potent aura around him. It is referred to as "Devil Anger". Immense Intelligence: While usually coming off as Lazy, Zero has repeatedly shown himself to be very insightful and knowledgeable in battle. He has advanced skill and knowledge in multiple forms of Magic, enough that he can determine the basic nature of a person's Fighting-style from a simple explanation of their Magic. In battle himself, he can quickly determine the opponent's battle tactics and instinctively use an appropriate counter method. In his travels around the world, Zero has also become fluent in the basics of various languages. Immense Speed: Zero's attacks in battle are shown to be remarkably fast as most people cannot follow the number of strikes he launches. Even when his guard is down, he can in an instant unleash a large flurry of attacks with no wasted movement. The speed of his attacks is so great, that while Reading an Book about Magic, he discovered that he had to hold back considerably just so he can accomplish most of the moves. On his feet, Zero can out run most things, able to easily jump from Building to Building. Equipment Relationships Trivia Quotes Major Battles References Site Navigation Category:Mage Category:Dragonslayer Category:Characters Category:Five Great Mages Category:Male Category:Mages Category:Caster-Mage Category:Lost Magic User Category:Lamia Scale Guild Category:Characters with an Alias